


甜蜜之夜

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 【KKH/TK】Sweet night(下)搞一波事，之前有妹子想看我H度能飙到哪儿，正常1v1非开挂体质的话，这次大概算是略高的了，接受得了我粗犷文风的妹子再上车。上一篇的反攻，哥哥被长大的弟弟干的直不起腰的故事AU  养弟军校生24×年上51，年龄差五岁发现好像从来没写过按摩bang所以…。我真的，巨喜欢阿光现在蓄发留的那个软软的发尾，想把他后颈的头发撩开按在床上种草莓(我闭嘴了)，咱们文里见。***含姐妹提醒的牙科梗，我非常知道牙痛的感觉(按的时候真的欲生欲死)以及牙科是我的噩梦，所以对8起了阿光，让你牙痛的时候给弟弟口呜呜呜，我怎么这么坏，有牙痛阴影的妹子看可能会勾起不太好的回忆。*失禁





	甜蜜之夜

 

 

其实事态有点出乎他的意料。

无论是被蒙住眼睛吊绑在床头嘴上带着口枷，还是屁股里插着正在低频震动的黑色假阳具。

被那个小混蛋连哄带骗的蒙上眼睛后突然手腕多了个皮质手铐把他锁挂在了上方的吊环上，小一号的睡衣被带着金属凉意的剪刀一点点剪破，锋利的刀刃在皮肤周围游走着实让视觉被阻隔的人身上冒了一层冷汗。

如果要形容他现在的样子…他猜应该很糟糕。双手悬挂在床两侧只有小臂上的衣服还好好的贴在身上，那个混小子所谓的美学让睡衣破的很有层次感，肩膀胸前和腹部的布料全部被弄的不成样子，只有不需要过分遮蔽的地方被照顾的严严实实。嘴巴张的太久已经在不停的流水了，他能感觉到黏腻的津液从嘴角沿着下巴滑下的湿热，还有最重要的…双腿往两边打的很开，脚腕的桎梏让他不得不半抬起臀部来缓解双腿被拉到胸前的扭曲感，要不是多亏他大学时期练就的柔软身体现在或许已经抽筋了吧。而始作俑者本人呢？用手指给他扩张后居然把涂着润滑液的按摩棒插进他的屁股里就走人了，低频的震动到后来也让慢慢被打开的人来了感觉，逐渐粗重的喘息声和玩具的噪音融在一起让他越来越烦躁，他怎么也想不到22岁的弟弟会变成现在这样让他着迷又欲罢不能的存在，他怎么还不回来，暴露在空气中的阴茎前端已经湿透了。

留着利落短发的养弟坐在门前的椅子上戏谑的看着被蒙住眼睛的长发哥哥，他的脑袋别向左侧露出染上淡粉色的脸颊，情热的汗水让微长的发尾湿了大半黏在白净的脖颈上，闭不上的嘴巴里红色的舌头在无形的勾引他，因为难耐而剧烈起伏的胸膛下面是被打开的双腿和插在肉穴里的不停动作的黑色假阳具。

“啊…嗯……”突然调高频率的按摩棒在体内肆意的大幅度转动，比之前强烈好几倍的震动感让光一握紧拳头低叫了一声，不确定控制遥控器的人是否在屋内，他忍着不断袭来的快感声线微颤带着疑问的语气。

他没有得到回应，但是听到了皮靴踏在地板上的清脆声音，鞋跟摩擦地面的闷响逐渐被逼近的踩踏声所替代，让人心悸的脚步最后停在了床沿。

说不出话的光一转脸面向走过来的人，插在体内的按摩棒因为兴奋而从绞紧的后穴里滑了些出来，堂本刚握住手柄旋转着把它重新塞进了更深处，边转边寻找什么似的观察着哥哥的表情。

“哈…啊…啊……”震动的假阳具在体内从刁钻的角度碾磨敏感的肠壁，顶部碰到某个位置时光一腿根颤了颤脊背微弓，悬在床头的双手下意识挣动，在操纵按摩棒的人加重力度不断从那处转压碾过时他小腹抽动着从戴着口枷的嘴里发出了一连串磨人的压抑呻吟，刺激着他玩心很重的弟弟把频率调到了最高对准那点又戳又磨逼出了更多好听的叫声，就在他快被玩到高潮时假阳具突然拔了出来，扑面而来的空虚感让他从喉咙里发出不满足的哼声并摇晃着臀部向弟弟索求更多。

 

“哥哥怎么变成这样了”沾着黏滑液体的按摩棒惩罚性的打上了他抬起的臀瓣，伴随着沉闷的拍打声水痕夹杂着红印交错留在了原本光洁的臀肉上，腿间高昂的性器在动作下不停的轻微晃动，堂本刚将还在震动的按摩棒抵在了他的会阴处向上摩擦滑动最终停留在鼓胀的囊袋上来回切换频率，两颗小球在震颤中渐渐生出电流窜过般又麻又痒的奇妙感觉，他不禁挪动身体往后靠了靠。这一微小的抗拒动作让刚从学校回来心情本身就不太好的弟弟更加不开心了，说好了负责他10年冰淇淋的哥哥不仅没有履行诺言还把他在学校甜品店的积分卡给冻结了，原因就是那次去牙科检查的时候发现了两颗不太明显的虫牙。而他的混蛋哥哥，口口声声说着不喜欢甜食，在他上学期间视频的时候却还故意买了一大堆甜品吃给他看，明明都是27岁的人了还爱做这种幼稚的事，但是显然让同样幼稚的，还在经受封闭式训练出不了校门的堂本刚在心里狠狠记下一笔仇。

“是这颗吗，幼稚大叔”他把食指伸进光一被口枷撑开的嘴里用力按了按后槽牙上黑了一小块的地方。

“啊！嗯…”原本有些炎症的牙齿被这样一按直接痛的让他不顾形象叫出声，松手后肿胀的酸痛并没有很快的消散，之前被下体快感麻痹的牙齿痛觉再次被唤醒，堂本刚捏住他的虫牙左右晃了晃，在哥哥痛苦的呻吟声中幸灾乐祸的蹙眉咋舌，他遗憾的叹了口气，手指离开口腔时还不忘再弹一下那颗可怜的牙齿

“看样子要拔掉了呢，哥哥。”

“呜…嗯……”的确是他自作自受，惹人生气一时爽，牙痛还要挨操一顿就是代价。弟弟的手在轻柔的摸他的脸，从蒙起的眼睛到染上情欲粉色的脸颊，然后停在了因为牙痛而略微肿起的腮部，这时手上的力度大了几分，牙龈被按压到的瞬间痛又爽的感觉直接传到了大脑神经，这样形容可能让人觉得他有点受虐倾向，但是虫牙的痛觉神经一旦苏醒，他真的希望此刻有人能用力的狠狠的给他发炎的牙齿来几下粗暴的对待，最好能直接拔掉或者锤上去，至少能缓解那种折磨人又让人欲哭无泪的疼痛。

救赎般的按压在他腮部被捏出红手印时停止了，疼痛缓解的舒爽让他甚至忘记了大开的嘴巴和口中分泌出的越来越多的口水，流不停的黏液滴到堂本刚的手背上慢慢滑了下去，他松开手把口水抹在了哥哥赤裸的胸前，没了照顾后更加强烈的疼痛让光一摇着头哼了几声，虽然有点欺负人但这幅样子真的勾起了他内心深处的施虐欲，以及在军校里自然而然形成的征服欲。

他摘下了光一的口枷换了个一直没舍得给他用的大尺寸，才得以喘息的人口水还没咽下去又被重新撑开了嘴巴，这次几乎把他的口腔打开到了极限，下颚不适的酸痛让他难受的喘息了许久。其实本来不需要用这种方式让他给自己口的，但考虑到待会碰到不堪一击的虫牙时他可能会不受控制的咬下去……安全起见还是辛苦一下哥哥好了。

“听说牙科医生看得出患者口腔的很多问题”  
在光一适应的差不多后他边说着边解开制服裤的皮带，咔哒的清脆声音和几年前哥哥吓唬他的时候一模一样，皮带落在地板上时他看见光一紧张的喉结都在滚动，比刚才还要多的唾液疯狂的分泌着从他嘴角流下，堂本刚握住自己粗大的性器摩擦着他湿润的唇瓣，闻到男人特有的膻腥味后光一呼吸粗重了几分，他看得出来自己的哥哥过于兴奋了。

“比如你虫牙的原因”他站在床沿扭过光一的脸把阴茎前端塞进了被撑开的口腔，慢慢往里深入直至抵到上颚

“还有嘴巴被干多了才会有的擦伤”堂本刚抓住试图转脸后退的哥哥的头发，强迫他再次扭过头往左前倾把整根性器慢慢吞进嘴里，阴茎插进温暖的口腔让他满足的长舒口气，大开的嘴巴比以往更容易的能捅到喉咙深处，光一在几次干呕后蒙住眼睛的黑布已经有了湿痕，堂本刚心疼的摸了摸他的脸，退出些只在不深不浅的地方抽动，戳到上颚的敏感点后难受慢慢变成了让人不愿承认的刺激，察觉到哥哥出口的呻吟不再像刚才一般痛苦后他有些兴奋的开始在那张诱人的嘴里肆意冲撞，并且恶劣的往他后槽牙肿起的牙龈位置顶去。

“啊——！”好痛…但是又太爽了。这句呻吟里包含着难以言喻的痛苦和无法忽视的享受，蒙住眼睛后更加鲜明的刺激让他几乎流出眼泪，碰到时有多痛用力顶上时就有多爽，他沉迷于这种让人神经跳动的极致痛感和快感，于是不禁调整了头部的位置好让性器能够更加容易的碰到他肿起的地方，哥哥出乎意料的主动让他心跳加速兴奋不已，他双手固定住光一的脸颊持续在敏感的上颚和发炎的牙龈上狠狠操弄，这种感觉让光一快要疯了，他痛的死死掐上自己的手掌，下一秒爽到不行的感觉更是彻底让指甲陷进手心留下深深的痕迹。分不出情绪的叫声到后来带上了泣音，他还是第一次被操嘴巴操到哭出来，再后来黑布也遮不住流下的泪水了，光一舌尖都在打颤，他的口腔已经麻木了，只有牙龈处让人崩溃的感觉还在不断放大，想再被凶点的对待，压低的哭腔并没有抗拒的意思，似乎在一起久了心意也会相通，堂本刚重新用力捏上他的腮部继续在那处横冲直撞，直到他的哥哥再也受不了的浑身颤抖哭喊着摇头，这次是真的不受控制的哭了，27岁的男人哭的像个孩子一般，这种感觉太刺激了，他甚至不知道自己是痛哭的还是爽哭的，然而下身越发硬挺的性器给了他和堂本刚答案。

“就这么爽？”虽然很想就这样干他的嘴巴直到射出来，但是大自己五岁的哥哥哭成这个样子还是让他有点心有余悸，慢慢拔出来的时候牙齿的疼痛又恢复成原来的样子，好不容易止住的哭声又变成了低低的啜泣，堂本刚左右为难的重新插进他嘴里捅上牙龈，换来了一声带着哭腔和鼻音的急促呻吟。

“你到底想让我怎么样”操也哭不操也哭，养弟有点烦躁的用力在他嘴里干了几下后终于彻底拔了出来，大量黏湿的液体在性器抽离时流了下来，红肿的嘴唇、粉色的舌头，还有湿透的黑色蒙眼布以及满是汗水黏在脖颈的微长软发让他整个人都带着一种被凌虐过的美感，堂本刚拿起剪刀用冰凉的金属触碰他泛红的脸颊，察觉到他手上危险的东西后光一终于冷静下来，金属尖端向上游走到眉眼处，然后小心翼翼的剪断了黑色的布条，屋内昏暗的灯光让被蒙住眼睛许久的人能够不费太大劲的适应亮度，他的弟弟在细节方面总是无可挑剔。湿润又红通通的眼睛睁开后略显迷茫的看向了堂本刚，一副才被欺负过的样子。

“还很痛吗？”眼眶里打转的晶莹液体似乎下一秒就会落下来，泫然欲泣的表情实在是让人心疼的不得了，堂本刚摘掉了光一的口枷等他缓缓神，大口喘息的人在嘴巴勉强合的上后终于有些沙哑的开口，声音委屈又可怜兮兮。

“好痛…不要去牙科”他还在对那句话耿耿于怀，光是想到脸皮薄到不行的人躺在牙科治疗椅上紧张的不知所措，比起蛀牙更怕医生看出口腔里因为给弟弟口交次数太多而留下的擦伤……就真的很让人兴奋。

“可是哥哥的蛀牙得拔掉呢…”他俯身吻上了光一湿润的嘴唇，舌尖描绘着思念已久的薄唇唇形在撬开牙关后和他有些麻痹的舌头缠在了一起，堂本刚托住他的后脑吻的很深，舌头不放过口腔每一个角落贪婪的汲取着哥哥嘴中不停分泌的液体，光一被吻的有点身体发软下意识仰起头迎合他，直到舌尖再次碰上牙齿发炎的地方。

“痛…”两人同时痛吸一声，口腔传来的血腥味告诉光一他把自己弟弟的舌头咬破了，堂本刚托着他后脑的手收紧，极力忍耐什么一般深呼吸了几下，离开时他用冒血的舌尖舔了舔光一的唇瓣，然后重新拿起了一旁的按摩棒。

“哥哥痛的好几天没睡好觉吧”他在上面涂了大量润滑液后转动着将假阳具插进光一暴露在外不停收缩的后穴中，没有放水的直接把频率调到了最高慢慢插进更深的地方，在之前寻找到的附近位置旋转着碾压脆弱的肠壁。

“今晚让你累到睡着怎么样”在看到光一腿根抽搐后他把按摩棒对准那点微微倾斜角度猝不及防的狠狠戳了上去，光一蓦地弓起身扬起下巴尖叫了一声，随之而来温柔的按摩又让他慢慢放松下来从阴茎前端冒出更多的透明液体 “还是说你想让我操你想的睡不着”看着哥哥舒服成这样子他不禁压低嗓音质问，沙哑的呻吟里有着掩盖不住的情欲味道，他能感觉到周围的空气在不断升温，自己的耳朵从尖端红到了根部，堂本刚压在他身上边转动按摩棒边含咬他胸前裸露在外的挺立乳珠，催情的呻吟让年轻力壮的弟弟有点控制不住情绪的加大力度，下体和胸口的强烈刺激逼的光一垂着头喘息不止，喉间滚动的呜咽声像只发情的公猫。

“说啊，我在学校的时候是不是想我想的快疯了”剧烈震动的按摩棒集中攻击着前列腺，光一惊喘着爽到呻吟带上了气音，堂本刚有点生气的搅动着冰冷的道具不断碾磨凸起点的周围然后又狠狠往那处插“在家玩的很开心嘛？这东西和我的比哪个更棒？”他不开心的第二个原因就是在哥哥的抽屉里发现了和他尺寸大小差不多的按摩棒，离家才两个月他的哥哥就忍受不了寂寞了吗。

“用过几次？怎么用的？插进去的时候有想着我射出来吗”他一改刚才略凶的手法用更加折磨人的方式隔靴搔痒的刺激着敏感点，在他后穴痒到受不了的时候用力插几下又退到穴口处不停转动，几次下来把光一折磨的满身是汗想要又得不到满足，他叼住光一的乳头调低按摩棒的频率慢慢顶上了前列腺，比刚才小却更集中的快感很快又让他压抑着呻吟不止，堂本刚不满的重新调到了最高又问了一遍刚才的问题，耐性全无的握着假阳具往凸起点上操，直到光一带着哭腔断断续续的回答他

“哈…啊…一次…”

“说的详细点”居然还真的用过，实话说他有点吃醋了，对象还他妈的是个玩具，越想越不爽于是又加重了手上抽插的力度。

“啊啊、啊……想着…哈…嗯…你干我”

“射了吗？”这句话对他很受用，至少精神上还是很让人满足的，他揉了揉光一的大腿根将按摩棒插进比之前还深的地方奖赏般的在他急需抚慰的地方快速抽插起来，半躺在床上的人浑身紧绷悬起的双腿和脚趾扭曲的蜷起，尾椎处急剧窜升的快感让光一哆嗦个不停，他边喘边用气音回答

“射了…”

“叫床给我听，不许忍”高频有力的操弄直接把极限边缘的人逼的放声呻吟，他弓起身体下意识挣扎，挣脱不了后又重新倒回床上，吊起的手腕在床头胡乱扭动着，疯狂袭来的快感让他头脑一片空白，终于口不择言的说起了下流话

“哈…嗯…刚…好棒…”

“操…”他的哥哥眼尾发红神情恍惚的看着他，被假阳具操到嘴角流水还浑然不知的张大嘴巴，表情那么享受的说着逼人发疯的下流话，堂本刚被刺激的不顾即将高潮的哥哥直接拔出了按摩棒把自己紫胀的性器插进了不停收缩挽留的穴口直接干到了最深处。

“啊…啊——哈啊…太大了…”按摩棒抽离的空虚很快被带着灼热温度的粗大性物给填满，比玩具更热更大的东西在快要高潮而不断颤抖的甬道里发了疯的操弄，他悬挂着的双腿被放了下来搭在了堂本刚的肩膀上，肉刃一次次狠力的贯穿让他痉挛不止小腿紧紧缠上刚的后背，几十次的抽插中他的哥哥被操的射出了好几股精液，没再克制压抑的呻吟简直动听的让人欲火焚身，堂本刚解开他的手铐把他按在床头持续顶弄着还在高潮中的身体，敏感不堪的人已经没了力气的小幅度抽搐挣扎，他被禁锢在结实了许多的胸膛中动弹不得，军校的弟弟一点不逊色他当年的样子，感觉到光一有点心不在焉后堂本刚捏住他的两腮，牙痛的感觉让他回过神呜咽着，而后穴的难受也变成了强烈到令人丧失理智的汹涌快感。

“啊、嗯…太快了…刚…”  
他伸手环住了堂本刚的脖子，双腿从肩膀滑落无意识的盘上堂本刚的腰，绷起的脚背不停摩擦着他的后背，这种邀请般的动作让正在干他的人倍受鼓舞，他抬起光一的一条腿按在后面的床头柜上把他死死的钉住后加快了速度和力度的往前列腺上操，这个姿势让性器轻而易举的就贯穿过他被操透的湿软肉穴，敏感点被摩擦的颤抖肿起，除了时不时冒出的前列腺液他已经射不出其他东西了，体内疯狂动作的性物非但没有拔出的想法反而越来越胀，再次达到无精高潮的时候他的大腿不受控制的痉挛搐动，什么也射不出的难受几乎让他要哭出来。

“哈…啊——刚…我不行了…呜…再操就要死了…”体内抽插的欲望终于有了跳动的迹象，堂本刚急促的喘息着抬高哥哥的腿在痉挛的甬道内强硬的抽动，他拿起一边的按摩棒打开后抵在了光一鼓胀的囊袋上。

“哥哥怎么还这么紧，操不开的吗”

“不…停下来…啊…啊——快停…”囊袋被振动棒刺激的升出比先前还要强烈的麻痒感，敏感的小球被震动的抖个不停，再这样下去他就要彻底失控了。

“这样吗，嗯…哥哥你夹的我好爽”他咬着光一的耳朵把按摩棒频率调高，挺身抽送的动作变成了更加凶猛的冲刺，超负荷的快感让他哭着摇头，环在堂本刚脖子上的手用力收紧抓上了他的后背，射不出精液的性器开始吐出其他的液体，先是一小股透明的黏液，然后是大量颜色不一样的稀薄液体，意识到自己被操失禁后光一啜泣着呻吟，他已经无法控制自己不停射出的尿液了…堂本刚扳过他的脸看着泪眼朦胧的哥哥，他长软的黑发已经乱的不成样子黏在脸侧和脖子上，脸颊的潮红让他美的让人心颤，交合处捣出的白沫和黏液粘在他的大腿根部往下滑，而腿间被操出的淡黄色液体更是让堂本刚心潮澎湃。

“哥哥你太棒了…我真的想把你干死”

他把还有些神志不清的光一翻了个身按在床上再次插了进去，他只是看着自己的哥哥被操成这样就险些射了出来，还在滴水的阴茎前端在新一轮的抽插中又射出些稀薄的液体，堂本刚拨开他贴在后颈的发尾在露出的白净皮肤上又吸又咬，直到烙上一个个深色的红印后才放过，他单手扣住光一的腰在已经快被操翻的后穴里抽动，光一嘶哑的哭喊着，被过分玩弄的身体只是轻轻一碰就抖个不停，快感一波波袭来，他真的觉得自己快坏掉了，跪在床上的膝盖已经快支撑不住摇摇欲坠的身体，他只能抬起屁股接受弟弟几乎无止境的操干。在湿热的吻落到他脖子上时光一扭过头看了眼堂本刚，小狼狗一般的弟弟有些不知轻重的用尖尖的虎牙咬住了他的侧颈。

“呜…轻点咬”没有抗拒的妥协真的太可爱了，他还是第一次看见自己的哥哥这幅样子，啃咬变成了吮吻，堂本刚一边亲他一边在光一沙哑的呻吟声中发泄了出来，大量的精液喷洒在敏感的肠壁让光一抽搐了许久，他翘起屁股整个上身瘫软在床上胸膛剧烈起伏着，任着后穴里浊白的液体流淌下来，牙齿的疼痛被疯狂的快感所缓解，他现在只想好好睡一觉。

“哥哥，我爱你”

“好听的话能在平时也多说点吗”

“哥哥真的好棒，我要操你一辈子”

“闭嘴…让我睡觉”

“你后面在流东西，我的精液”

“小混蛋…你天天在学校里就学的讲下流话吗”

“在学校除了冰淇淋最想的就是你了，哥哥把我的卡解冻好吗”他边说着边把光一后穴的液体抠了出来，手指在里面搅动的刺激又让他闷哼了几声。

“不然我就告诉妈妈你长了蛀牙，然后就会被送去牙科，就会…”

“别说了…我给你一张新的”  
反正他也不想再吃甜食了，至于弟弟的蛀牙他只觉得是时机还未到，等到他疼起来的时候看自己怎么收拾他。


End file.
